


Studying

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. Hermione's studying habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

"Damn it! Where is it?" Hermione shouted, throwing several books across the common room.

Only Harry and Ron were brave enough to actually get closer, and Ron stood half a step behind Harry, remembering his mother's warning about angry women.

"Ah, Hermione? What are you looking for?"

"My quill," she snapped, shaking a feathered object under Harry's nose.

Ron took another step backwards.

"Aren't you holding one?" Harry asked.

"This is for Transfiguration. I need the Charms one. If I don't use the same quill to study, how will I know which quill to use in the exam?" Hermione asked.


End file.
